beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Beyblade: Zero Era - Episode 20: Ramaz Dolsa's Proclamation
Ramaz Dolsa's Proclamation is the twentieth episode of Beyblade: Zero Era. Ramaz Dolsa announces their intentions, and a legend from the Dark History is unveiled. Plot The parasite-controlled citizens surrounding the bladers attack, and the monks counterattack with their beys, however as they touch the beys, theirs turn to ash. Bao orders the monks to halt their attack, and the parasite-controlled citizens mock the bladers. The parasite-controlled citizens declare their servitude for Azaren, the one who controls the ultimate being. Des jumps down and attempts to interrogate the parasite-controlled citizens for information on Azaren, however they shut down his attempts. The parasite-controlled citizens exclaim their superiority over humans, and reveal that they are speaking with the voice of Azaren and Azalon. Azaren speaking through the parasite-controlled citizens warns the bladers that they have one week before he arrives to harvest the core of the earth and destroy the solar system, Azaren's presence disappears, and Des collapses to his knees due to his overwhelming presence, Hikari asks Des if he thinks they can beat him, to which he replies that he is unsure, as the presence he sensed was so powerful it drowned out the rest of the world. Out of nowhere, a tall blader appears, announcing himself as Bahrev. Hikari and Kira ready their launchers to fight him, however he simply says that he is here to collect Ramaz Dolsa's property. He holds out his hand and collects the souls of the parasite-controlled citizens into a black ring, then disappears, which sends Des flying into a rage. Kira slaps Des, which breaks him out of his rage, Des shouts at Hikari to understand, to which she replies that if they stand together they will have the power to defeat Ramaz Dolsa. Bao sticks up for Hikari, and concedes that they must use the week before the invasion to get stronger, and mentions that a similar group tried to take over the world during the Dark History, and Des managed to stop them. Des retorts that it was a completely different person who thwarted the Orichalcos, suddenly Des has an epiphany, Kira is confused, and ask Des what he means. Des explains that his predecessors led a group called the Knights of Concord, a legendary group who defeated the Orichalcos in the Great War. However, he sealed the Knights power away in a chamber and if they can access the chamber they might be able to defeat Azaren, however not even Master Lea can access the chamber. Hikari supports the idea, and asks if there would be any way to access the chamber. Bao explains that there were seven Knights of Concord who each wielded a different sword. Which, if used in unison, may be used to unlock the chamber. However, two of the swords are missing. Céleste comes running over, having left the transport once the water subsided enough, and asks if they are looking for Dark History swords, to which Des responds that they are. She mentions that she had one at her house, but it was stolen a few weeks back by a purple-haired stranger, she explains that many noble families collect Dark History relics, and will see if any of them have Dark History swords, and mentions that the theft of sword was captured on camera, which the group asks to see. She shows the group the CCTV footage, which shows the man distorting as he moves, and causes the sword to disappear, to which Kira is astounded as to how it could do so. Des says that the swords were capable of mystical feats, and it's not unthinkable that there were many used during the period. Céleste says that they should find the guy, as he may have answers, but proposes that he may be a ghost come to reclaim his possessions, Bao suggests that maybe it's a spirit who transcended time, like Des. However Des replies that his spirit is reincarnated rather than simply continuing to exist. Des says that a spirit powerful enough to exist since the Dark History must be connected to some sort of Beyspirit, and must have some sort of connection to the Knights, be it actual membership, or some sort of close relation. Céleste asks what kind of Beyspirit is powerful enough to allow another spirit to exist thousands of years, to which Bao replies that it must be one that belongs to an active blader, as it must uses the energy from battle to continue existing. Des says that he will return to Bei-Ling with the monks to search for information on the Dark History and this mysterious spirit. Hikari and Kira say they will search the WBBA for answers, and Céleste offers to track down the swords starting with the noble houses. Category:Role Play Category:Zero Era Episodes